


【hannigram】标记【第一部完结】

by bruciehoney



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, no mark - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 汉尼拔如何让威尔“心甘情愿”怀孕并且是在没有标记的情况下
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

1.

威尔是个Omega，这一点所有熟识他的人都知道，威尔也从不避讳他的第二性别给他带来的烦恼，他甚至可以说是他本身在这个特殊属性地刺激之下才只能顺顺利利地让他的共情能力与意识和平共处。正因如此，威尔变相地不能随便使用抑制剂，这个该死地对外宣称可以保护Omega顺利度过发情期的垃圾玩意儿。

威尔的每一次发情期都只能靠他自己一个人痛苦地在床上翻来覆去，并且伴随着大量的水分流失从而引起昏迷的可能性。以至于每当发情期降临的时候，威尔都得被迫向学校请假，然后独自回到他的安全屋，随后威尔就可以在狗狗的围绕之下硬抗过去。在此之前，他还必须得分神地将狗狗们在他发情期这几天的食物准备妥当。

这样的情况一直维持到杰克将威尔推荐给汉尼拔·莱克特之后才得到了缓解。

威尔并不在乎脖子上有没有那个丑陋的齿痕标记，他当然也不在乎会不会有Alpha被他甜到发腻的奶香信息素所吸引，只因他的心永远都被安放在那些无辜死去的受害者身上，但是每次当威尔抵达案发现场之前，他都会尽可能地克制住从内心深处爆发出来的厌恶感，这是他身为Omega不可避免的第二个弱点，同情心泛滥。

威尔看着床上被摆放成油画造型的尸体，他无意识地向后退了一步，他撞到了站在他身后的汉尼拔。汉尼拔几乎在威尔撞进他怀中的同时举起手紧紧握住了他的手臂，他厚重得如同年代悠久的红酒醇香性信息素毫无禁忌地释放而出来抚慰他怀里神经有些过于紧张的Omega。这是属于Alpha的天性，他们有充分理由在这种时候释放出属于自己的味道以此帮助Omega安全地缓解精神上的焦虑状态。

杰克身为在场的第二位Alpha，他即便知道汉尼拔这样做的下场是有可能会破坏现场残留的痕迹，然而他却无法阻止，毕竟在场的所有人都能感受到威尔身上那股浓郁到几乎散不掉得属于汉尼拔的醇厚红酒信息素。

“威尔……”汉尼拔的声音过于温柔地出现在威尔的耳边，威尔下意识地抬头扭头看向了靠在自己脸边的人。

“莱克特医生……”威尔下意识地深吸了口气，他让汉尼拔的信息素完全充斥在他的鼻腔内，他就像是他的定心丸。

“我知道，你的时间很紧迫，威尔。但是，我恐怕得说，你现在面对的事情更为重要，对吗？”汉尼拔的手摸上了威尔的头发，他看着男人在他的抚摸之下逐渐平静下来。

“是的，莱克特医生，谢谢你。”威尔闭上了眼睛，他挣脱了汉尼拔的支撑，随后他尝试着往前踏出了一小步，他的大脑逐渐设想出了眼前悲剧地发生全部过程。

一个男人，很高，看上去不是很壮，但是很有力气。

他就像是一位普通的访客友善地敲响了这间房子的前门，他带着他的礼物和礼貌轻而易举地进了这个属于被害者的地盘，他被好客的被害者微笑邀请着入坐在了她的沙发上，被害者应该不认识这个人，但是她的丈夫认识这个人，因为这个人是丈夫的朋友也是他的私人医生。

受害者不知道医生突然造访的原因，她只是作为房子的主人而礼貌性地泡了一杯红茶给对方，她甚至主动地告诉对方她的丈夫要很晚才能回家。男人颇有礼貌地轻笑了一下，他站起来告诉被害人他要找的不是她的丈夫而是她本人。

受害者先是吃惊然后一脸惊恐地看着医生，她以为是她的丈夫身体出事了，她着急地询问着对方，然而男人只是笑着凑到了受害者的耳边，他对她说出了暧昧的爱慕之词，她愣住了，然后她回过神来立马飞快地转身逃向了卧室，她本想关上门躲避入侵者的猥亵可能性，但是她低估了男人的实力。

她不知道那些被男人隐藏在布料之下的爆发力，更可怕的是，她面对的还是FBI至今都没有被抓住的食人魔——她丈夫的私人医生。她被医生单手勒住了脖颈，他用浸透了乙醚的手帕捂住了受害者的口鼻，大量的乙醚气体在受害者挣扎时被吸入，乙醚快速地运作在了受害者肉体内的每一处。

受害者以肉眼可见的速度失去了挣扎的力气，她全身瘫软地依靠进了男人的双臂中。男人将受害者极其温柔地放进床铺，他将她的手脚摆成了某一副油画内女人的姿势，随后他回到了客厅打开了自己一早准备好的礼物，那些粉白色的花苞点缀在由荆棘编织而成的花环上。

男人用戴着手套的手拿起花环小心翼翼得将其摆在受害者的头发上，他的手微微用力让尖刺戳破了她额前的皮肤，鲜血缓缓地从伤口处流出然后晕染在受害者的脸上。男人心满意足地撩开了受害者身上的衣服，他取出他随身携带的手术刀，他将薄如蝉翼的刀刃温柔地刻印在受害者的皮肤上。

他像是一位完美主义的雕刻家，每一次下刀都尽可能精准到分毫，他在受害者还活着的时候取走了她健康的肾脏，他故意翻乱并且破坏了受害者的腹腔内脏器，像是泄愤却又在缝上她腹部皮肤之前将她唯一一个完整的胃放置在了她的子宫后面，他仿佛在告诉所有前来查案的探员他要表达的意思，这个受害者并非无辜。

威尔猛地睁开眼睛，他感受到大腿肌肉有些僵硬，他甚至在无意识地颤抖他的棉质内裤开始吸水了，他现在急需一个可以依靠的Alpha，他的发情期提前了。汉尼拔自然注意到了威尔的异常，他没有出声，他在等待。杰克皱着眉头，他当然知道威尔设想出了什么，但是他却没有像往日那样说出口，他就站在原地发着颤一脸茫然且无助地看着汉尼拔，杰克不爽地对着身边的FBI挥了挥手，法医组立马走上前准备将尸体处理打包回府。

汉尼拔走到了威尔的身边，他伸出右手轻轻摁压了一下威尔后颈肿起的腺体，威尔果然立刻腿软得像是一幅直接就会摔倒在地上的模样。汉尼拔直接伸手一把搂住了威尔的腰身，他闻到了对方身上分泌而出的薄汗气息，他听着威尔轻柔喘息的呻吟，他安抚性地抚摸着对方的头发，他现在就差将他的齿痕印在那个正在散发着浓烈奶味的腺体皮肤之上。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
汉尼拔半抱半支撑着威尔发软的身体回到了自己的办公室，他小心翼翼地将他扶住挪到了靠近窗户的单人沙发边，他将他安置在了沙发上，威尔喘息的声音穿透了他的耳膜，他一直容忍着威尔展现出他虚弱的那一面，即便他早已被对方的信息素刺激到双眸布满血丝，甚至他还在贪婪地深吸着威尔的奶香味。汉尼拔看向威尔的眼神就像是在研究着一道高级精致的甜点那样，他恨不得用牙齿咬开他的肌肤，然后将舌头探进伤口，使得味蕾仔细品尝着内在的滋味，仿佛对方体内流动着的不是充满铁锈味的血液而是那些足以让他感受到滋润的醇香乳液。

汉尼拔吞咽着大量分泌而出的唾液却保持冷静的表情看着威尔虚弱的模样，他完全不像是一位陷入情热状态的Alpha反而更像是一位洗个澡换一套全新的三件套后就能立刻出门的绅士。汉尼拔的右手摸上威尔的脸颊然后色情意味十足地下滑接着扶住对方的下巴，他没有表露出任何在Omega发情期影响下该有的疯狂，结果他只是温柔地念着威尔的名字。汉尼拔此时此刻就像是一位看着病人被疾病所折磨的医生那样冷静，随后他单膝跪了下来，他还在嗅闻赏析着羔羊身上散发出来的诱人气息，他的大脑规划着他该如何处理这只迷途的羔羊，他该如何将它最美的一面完整地展现在他面前。

汉尼拔站了起来，他现在打算给威尔倒一杯水。

威尔被发情期的潮热逼得几乎要发狂，他知道汉尼拔在他身边陪着他，他能闻到对方身上散发出来的信息素，他快要醉了。威尔贪婪地享受着Alpha信息素给他带来的安全感，他喜欢汉尼拔待在他身边的感觉，他无意识地伸出手想要拥抱汉尼拔，结果扑空了。

威尔猛地睁大了眼睛，他的视线一时半会儿无法对焦，他只能看到一个极为模糊的人影，但他知道那就是汉尼拔，因为他闻到了更加厚重的酒香，然后他被为了口冰水，他体内的火焰被浇灭了一部分，他的一小部分意识回到了他的体内，他呢喃着喊出了汉尼拔的名字，他得到了一个奖赏般的额吻，威尔有些不乐意地嘴角下弯。

“威尔？”汉尼拔轻拍了两下威尔的脸颊以确保对方的意识并没有被潮热所吞没。

“是的，莱克特医生，我在这儿。”威尔用着沙哑的声线回答着汉尼拔，他的目光紧盯着对方因说话而起伏的喉结。

“我猜你应该知道我们接下来要做怎么样的事情吧，威尔？”汉尼拔拉长了自己说话的语调，他时刻注意着威尔的动作，他能闻到他的情绪变化。

“是，是的，我知道，知道。”威尔点了点头，他现在恨不得扑到汉尼拔的怀中，他知道对方能接住他，汉尼拔可是位强壮的Alpha。

“那么……”汉尼拔故作停顿，他仔细地分辨着威尔饥渴的行为，然后他笑了。“你可以吻我了。”话音未落，威尔就急不可耐地撑起身体吻上了汉尼拔的薄唇，他们彼此交换着唾液以此加深互相的气味，Alpha浓烈的信息素纠缠在Omega香甜的气息上，心理医生整洁的办公室顿时变成了欲望的爱巢。

威尔单手勾住了汉尼拔的后颈，汉尼拔则将威尔压进沙发，他单膝跪在威尔的双腿之间，他们唇紧紧地贴合在一起，舌头纠缠着，他将它纳入口中热情地吮吸着，大量的唾液被吞咽少部分则溢出沿着嘴角的弧度滑落至脖颈最后被衬衫领子所吸收。威尔的另一只手颤颤巍巍地拨弄着汉尼拔马甲上的扣子，他颤抖的手指根本不听从他的指挥，他无法解开任何一粒纽扣，他让自己的喉咙深处发出了不耐烦的低鸣声。

汉尼拔抬手握住了威尔在自己衣服上作祟的左手，他用自己的左手代替了威尔的工作，他解开了自己的马甲。威尔的右手从汉尼拔的后颈处滑落，他们就着接吻的姿势剥除着彼此被汗水淋湿的衣物，他用余光注视着汉尼拔脱下马甲时衬衫因向后拉扯而贴在对方身上暴露而出的肌肉痕迹，他反射性地呻吟喉结滚动。汉尼拔轻笑着分开了彼此的唇，威尔淡粉色舌尖色情地舔弄着水润的下唇，他脱下了那件纯白色的衬衫和威尔身上的格子绒布衬衫，他们坦诚相待互相暧昧贪婪地抚摸着。

突然，威尔轻笑了一下，汉尼拔不解地看了过去，他凑过去吻了一下汉尼拔，然后他放生大笑，汉尼拔轻皱了一下眉头然后伸手揽住了威尔的腰，他将他的鼻子凑在威尔的颈边，他的手摸向了对方尚且穿着完整的裤子，他快速地解开裤子上的皮带将它丢到地上，金属扣落在地上发出的敲击声伴随着威尔的笑声，汉尼拔张口咬了一下威尔的脖颈，房间内的笑声散去独留下了让人口舌生津的喘息声。汉尼拔的手指敲开了早已湿透的肉穴，威尔湿热的气体喷洒在他的耳边，他在对方赤裸的喉结皮肤上留下了一个红得发紫的吻痕，它代替了汉尼拔咬破腺体的欲望。

威尔主动地抬高腰身方便汉尼拔的手指进出，甚至他的双腿缠在汉尼拔健壮的腰上，他无趣地舔弄着自己的唇，他用目光视奸着汉尼拔线条分明的侧脸，他想要咬一口那看上去过于笔挺的鼻尖，他想在那块皮肤上留下属于他的痕迹，他想对着他所有的病人宣布他的主权，但是他做不到，他不是汉尼拔的Omega，汉尼拔只不过是在帮他度过难熬的发情期而已。

想到这里，威尔的眼神暗了下去，汉尼拔看到了，他俯身吻上了威尔漂亮的眼睛。

空气中信息素的浓度越来越厚重，性爱进行的速度却未见增加，汉尼拔非常有耐心地享用着面前的美味，他的舌头舔过威尔抬起的下巴与喉结的皮肤，他的牙齿造访过威尔敏感的乳尖，他的左手抚摸过威尔赤裸的腰线与人鱼线，他的右手食指与中指正肆无忌惮地扩张着威尔的肠道，威尔就是他最完美的晚餐，他有些迫不及待地想要将威尔拆之入腹，但在那之前他得保证他不会因此受伤。

汉尼拔将威尔的双腿从他的腰上转移到了肩膀上，他抽出了自己湿透的手指看着那随着威尔呼吸频率而收缩的穴口，他褐红色瞳色逐渐往暗红色蔓延，他再一次吻住了威尔的唇，他们在交换彼此气味的同时，汉尼拔将自己的阴茎埋入了威尔柔软的肠道内。湿滑的肠壁包裹着勃发的柱体，血脉连接的滋味让汉尼拔发出了难耐的鼻音，他终于享受到了极品的美味，他不由自主地感叹着。

汉尼拔的双手握住了威尔的腰，他慢慢地抽出再狠狠地撞入其中，饱满的龟头快速地擦过隐藏在肠壁之下的腺体，高昂地呻吟从威尔的口中溢出，猛烈地撞击动作让他无助地颤抖，威尔翘起的阴茎伴着汉尼拔撞击的频率而摆动着，没有手去伺候安抚它，它也依旧给它的主人带去了致命的快感。

威尔不停地喊着汉尼拔的名字，汉尼拔没有做出任何的回应，他只是安静地看着威尔逐渐涣散的眼神，他强势地撞击着威尔体内敏感的腺体，他在抽插的途中还不忘找寻Omega隐秘的生殖腔入口，他要在威尔高潮后全身放松的状态闯进那个可以将任何一位Alpha引入地狱的罪恶之源。

威尔感觉自己快要控制不住的高潮射精了，他睁大了双眼，他的手开始抗拒地推弄着汉尼拔的肩膀，汉尼拔握住了威尔的手，他将它牵引到自己的嘴边啄吻着，他的下身动作没有受到丝毫影响，他能从他的阴茎上感受到威尔即将高潮的表现就连肠道收缩频率地变动都在他的掌握之中，他的天使终将被他印入无边的黑暗之中。

汉尼拔在威尔大叫着高潮的同时撬开了对方最宝贵的生殖腔，他在那里留下了印记，他的腔室终将保存他的基因片段，然后和威尔的融合从此怀上属于他们的孩子。汉尼拔这样想着，他将他的手放在了威尔的小腹上来回抚摸着，他还没有射精，他有预感，这一次过后，他的威尔将不可能离开他了，即便他从来就没有离开过。

威尔察觉到了汉尼拔的意图，他无力阻止对方看似不讲理的举动，他只是尖叫着发泄这种由内向外撕裂感，从没有被造访过的地方被汉尼拔无情地闯入，他感受到了对方阴茎成结的迹象，他不敢置信地看着汉尼拔，结果他看到了一滴汗珠顺着汉尼拔的额角滑动，然后滴落在他的小腹上，他闭上了眼睛，他默许了。

汉尼拔咬上了威尔的喉结而不是腺体，他在他的体内成结了，一切就像是他安排好的那样完美。威尔只能是汉尼拔的，他这样自信的想着，他不会把威尔拱手让给任何人，他才是他唯一的Alpha，即便他现在还没有标记他。汉尼拔相信威尔会理解他的苦衷，毕竟他有的是理由来说服威尔相信他的难言之隐，他可是一位出色的心理医生，他自然懂得如何利用一位Omega泛滥的同情心。

威尔在汉尼拔成结的期间不能移动，他被迫锁在由汉尼拔双臂塑造而出的牢笼里安静地等待着结的消退，在这期间他们不停地交换着彼此的唾液用来加深链接。威尔几乎能从中感受到汉尼拔的所思所想，他看到了对方溢出的保护欲，他忍不住地微笑了起来。汉尼拔轻吻着威尔的嘴角，他用双唇拂过威尔红透的耳朵，他呢喃着那些足以让对方心跳加速的情话，他宠爱着怀中的Omega，就像是所有Alpha本能表露出来的那样溺爱。

这样的举动足以让威尔产生汉尼拔深爱着他的错觉。一想到这点，躺在威尔背后的汉尼拔满意地勾起了嘴角。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
Omega的发情期基本会维持三到五天，然而由于威尔的精神不稳定和长时间不曾接触Alpha的缘故，这一次的发情期延长至了七天，要不是汉尼拔主动拨通电话以医生和准Alpha伴侣的身份为前提向杰克提出了威尔的发情期假期需要延长的请求，不然杰克就极有可能在威尔发情期的第三天会给他来一通亲切问候的电话让对方以最快的速度赶回到他的工作岗位上。毕竟没有了威尔这条拥有神奇嗅觉的警犬，他亲爱的‘杰克叔叔’就会像是失去了他的视力一样盲目而自大。

“下午好，威尔。”汉尼拔双手环抱着发情末期刚从昏睡中醒过来的威尔，他不停嗅闻着对方身上互相缠绕着的信息素味，浓烈的红酒醇香混合着甜美的奶香，一种微妙的奶酒气息让他喉咙发干，他迫切地想要品尝那藏于腺体皮肤之下的鲜血味道，然而他现在不能这样做，就像是放进烤箱内的曲奇那样，还没有到可以拿出来品尝的时间。

威尔没有出声，他知道汉尼拔没有标记他，他也知道汉尼拔在发情期期间没有戴过一次安全套，他更知道Omega在发情期时候中奖率有多高，但是他不在乎，他并不觉得就他这种连发情期都不稳定的Omega能顺顺利利的怀上一个孩子。威尔每年都有去做Omega的体检，他当然清楚自己的身体情况并不适合怀孕，长年的精神不稳定外加大量服用止痛片，他的身体早就不堪重负了，他能活着只是因为他命够硬。

汉尼拔大约猜出了威尔的想法，他默不作声地轻吻着威尔的肩头，他迷恋他们彼此没有间隔的肌肤接触，他喜欢他们纠缠在一起的双手与腿，他最爱插入对方身体内后所引发的一系列感官体验，他将它们封存进了记忆宫殿的最深处，他亲手打上了封条以防被一些不重要的记忆所掩盖。汉尼拔在威尔的肩膀上留下了一连串暧昧的红印，他享受威尔放任他一切任性行为的举动，他颇为满意地将他最得意的猎物肢解后完整地吞下，他又一次抚摸起威尔的小腹祈祷着奇迹的降临，他做好准备了。

“莱克特医生，你能放开我吗？”威尔提出了需求，汉尼拔应声松开了手臂，他注视着威尔在他怀中翻了个身并没有离开。

“威尔，或许你可以称呼我为汉尼拔，而不是颇有距离感的莱克特医生，我认为我们的关系已经足够得近了。”汉尼拔再一次的提出了进一步的请求，他深深地望进了威尔的双眸中，然后他看到了拒绝，他失望极了。

“不，莱克特医生，你只是我……”威尔欲言又止似乎是在找什么借口，却又因为找不到任何合适的形容词而缓缓地闭上嘴。

“好吧，既然你不愿意，那我也不会强求不是吗？威尔。”汉尼拔抬手轻抚过威尔还有些潮湿的头发，他想要吻住那张嫣红的嘴唇，他渴望着更多的亲密接触。

“我想我该离去了，莱克特医生，这七天的时间已经够久了，恐怕我不能再继续打扰你了，你为了我已经七天没有开门了。”威尔皱着眉头提醒着汉尼拔时间问题，汉尼拔不为所动地搂住了威尔的后颈将他扯到自己面前。

“与其担心我还不如担心你，杰克给你放了7天假不是为了让你在这个时候离开我。”汉尼拔吻上威尔的唇，他的舌头轻舔过所有它想去的位置，他辩听着威尔从喉咙发出的呻吟，他的手臂逐渐下滑至从刚才起就滑腻腻的臀瓣，他不停地揉捏着。

威尔不由自主地抬腿缠住汉尼拔腰身，前六天养成的习惯支配着他的行为，这样的姿势方便对方的手指闯入与扩张，即便在发情期这些准备动作可以被舍弃，但汉尼拔从没有一次落下过，他让每一次的性爱都像是一次全新的开始，这样的感受让威尔几乎欲罢不能。

然而汉尼拔并不打算在发情期的末尾再品尝一次这口感极佳的甜点，他决定把这份美味留到下一次。汉尼拔放开了威尔的臀肌转而抚摸结实的大腿，不得不说他还挺喜欢威尔身上肌肉的结实程度，那些看上去非常实在的肌肉实际上捏起来的手感刚好，以至于他在威尔的小腿腹上有意无意地留下了不少的印记。威尔察觉到了汉尼拔并没有继续做爱的想法，他突然反抗起汉尼拔的行为，他用手推搡着汉尼拔的胸膛，他甚至收回了自己的腿并且用膝盖抵住对方的欲望，汉尼拔被迫分开了彼此纠缠的唇舌，他表情微妙地盯着威尔。

“放开我，莱克特医生，我想我的发情期结束了，我们不应该继续下去了。”威尔说完就想要离开，汉尼拔没有阻止威尔的行为，他只是浑身赤裸地躺在床上看着威尔疲惫不堪地从床上爬起来双腿发颤地走向了卧室配套的浴室。

汉尼拔在威尔的身影消失于浴室门后同时脸上露出了耐人寻味的神情，他伸手摸了摸自己的下巴，他的嘴角无意识地上翘，他听着浴室内响起的水声，他的大脑规划出了下一出戏该如何的上演，消失了七天的食人魔是时候该继续登台表演了。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

上一个“油画艺术家”案件尚未告破，新的作案现场却又一次展现在众人面前，威尔不得已只能拖着尚未从发情末期彻底恢复的疲倦身体被迫出现在了案发现场，他那时不时发作的虚汗总在不经意间散发出足以引起Alpha保护欲的Omega信息素，绝大多数警员对于这个阶段的威尔出现时的面部表情几乎可以说是充满了不解和困惑，也许是在想莱克特医生为什么会允许没有彻底恢复的Omega离开自己的巢穴，而更多的则是对他身上缠绕着的过于霸道的Alpha信息素过敏性地皱眉，现在状态下的威尔与其说为是块让人馋涎欲滴的蜜糖还不如说是长满了毒刺却诱惑人心的黑玫瑰。

“威尔。”杰克皱眉看着对方。“你身上的味道为什么还是那么浓，你的发情期已经结束了不是吗？”

“是，抱歉，我没办法，我想你应该知道的AO之间的信息素牵带关系。”威尔挑了一下眉并没有做出其它更多的答复。

“你明知现在不能离开你的Alpha，然后你还是选择就这样回到工作岗位，你绝对会引起很多人不必要的麻烦，威尔。”杰克无奈地用手捏了捏自己的眉头鼻梁处。

“你以为我想吗，杰克，如果不是又有案件发生了，你以为我想回来吗？”威尔似乎有些丧气地皱着眉头，他正无意识地对着携带着责怪意味的Alpha呲着犬牙。威尔当然知道自己身体的情况，他还没有彻底从发情期的状态恢复就直接工作难免会不自觉地散发出Omega的求安抚信息从而引起周围Alpha的保护欲，这一点对于威尔来说更像是致命打击，他之前根本不在乎这些，可现在有些东西已经悄悄地发生着改变，比如，他对汉尼拔无可救药地顺从。

“好吧，威尔，你知道的，有什么问题，请务必告诉周围的警员，其他的你能搞定。”杰克眼神微妙地看了威尔一眼，他的鼻翼轻微地收缩了几下，然后无奈地卸下平日里强硬的那一套，作为Alpha的他没办法对着刚刚发完情的Omega大吼大叫。

杰克看着闭上眼睛的威尔，他对着身旁的警员挥了挥手，几乎在场所有的Alpha警员如释重负般得快速离开房间，只留下几位强壮的Beta以防万一后，杰克也打算转身离开的同时，他透过破碎的窗户看到了在警戒线外站在人群最前方的汉尼拔，对方脸上的表情似乎有些不爽。杰克下意识地做了个怪异的表情，汉尼拔只是轻微眯了眯眼并没有其他反应，毕竟这一次他并没有邀请对方前来现场，他出现的唯一可能性就是Alpha的本能，它驱使着繁忙的心理医生推掉预约前往案发现场以方便第一时间照顾自己的Omega，毕竟他的Omega正在此处遭受痛苦。

威尔在杰克关上门的同时闭上了眼睛，他的神经敏感度被他刻意地调高，他需要共鸣出案件地发生过程，而不是让他溺毙在温馨的场景里，眼下他的意识与共情能力出现了分支。威尔睁开眼睛看到了幻觉中的那只鹿带着过于温柔的目光微低着头地靠近他的身边，它不带着温度的脑袋轻蹭着他的手背。威尔的目光被突然亲近起来的鹿所吸引，他眼睁睁地看着它走到尸体附近，它将鼻息喷洒在被肢解的尸体上，那些可见气团从开放的腹部一路游走到尸体顶部的花冠。这一次受害人没有戴着由荆棘和茉莉组合而成的花环，代替它的是由完整的玫瑰花茎与半开的粉色花苞组成的新花环。

威尔不知道自己怎么了，虽然他无法理解鹿的想法，但是他理解了它的意图，他紧跟着鹿的步伐走到了尸体的身边，他注意到了尸体开放的腹腔内被刻意摆放的器官。威尔在鹿角地指引下看到了被放置到心脏位置上的子宫和摆到胃部的心脏，他似乎明白了凶手的意思，他面前死去的尸体是为女性Omega。被害人异于Beta的生育力让她年纪轻轻就有了四个孩子，但是她浪荡的生活让她迫不得已将四个孩子全部引流，明明可以拥有幸福的生活却因为早年识人不清将自己轻易交给了一位浪荡子后，她的生活从那晚起发生了翻天覆地的变化。被害人的良识与母性被黑暗吞噬，她本不该是“艺术家”的食用目标，所以没有脏器丢失，她的Omega身份更像是一种警示，凶手在告诉威尔对方已经知道他的真实身份了。

威尔睁开眼睛，他狐疑地望向了窗外，他闻了汉尼拔的信息素，他潜意识想要对方此刻陪伴在他的身边，他现在急需他的Alpha来安抚他此时此刻紧绷的神经，Alpha的信息素能给予他必要引导和抒发。

那只鹿用强壮的角顶住威尔的后腰直接导致威尔有些跌跌撞撞地往前跨越了一步，就在他眼看着被自己的右脚绊倒之前，一位不知名的警官突然伸手揽住了他的腰身，他这才免于跌倒在尸体之上的醜态。威尔颇为友善地朝着对方点头示意后快速离开对方双臂所组成的安全区域，他注意到了窗外微微露出牙齿的汉尼拔，他就知道，刚才警官的举动触发了Alpha的占有欲，那种被侵犯领域后的下意识行为。

威尔忽然轻笑了一下，他的Omega本能得到了微妙的满足。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
汉尼拔凭借着过人的嗅觉从而第一时间发现威尔信息素发生了改变。

威尔原本淳朴而厚重的奶香味里逐渐渗入了一丝无法用语言描述的甜腻柔软的香味，虽然那股气息神似汉尼拔的红酒味信息素，但是仔细分辨过后却又可以发现二者之间存在着巨大的差异。总之，汉尼拔在闻到这股不属于他的信息素缠绕在威尔身上的瞬间瞳孔放大又缩小，他居然捕捉到了威尔细微的生理变化。

几乎也是从那天起，汉尼拔作为Alpha的本能被充分地激发了，他开始对威尔有了一些不能言说的占有欲和保护欲。

“威尔，我有没有说过充足睡眠对你的重要性。”汉尼拔体贴地将自己身上的大衣脱下并轻柔地披在了威尔颤抖的身躯之上，Alpha充满保护欲的强势信息素充斥在Omega脆弱而敏感的鼻腔内，威尔瞬间被一股莫名的安心感所包围着，他在这样温暖的氛围中高热的头脑逐渐冷静了下来。

“抱歉，莱克特医生，我没想到这次会来得如此凶猛。”威尔对于突如其来的‘发情期’毫无准备，他差一丁点就溺毙在犯罪现场里那些尚未消散的浓烈信息素味中，威尔下意识地裹紧了披在身上的大衣。

威尔用他天生的第二属性轻而易举地识别出了现场凶手故意倾撒得到处都是的信息素是属于人工制品里的高级货几乎可以媲美天然的信息素，可惜这样的信息素瞒不过对它们过敏的威尔，就光凭他身上那些足够多的红疹就足以鉴别出任何一种信息素的真伪。当然关于这点小问题，威尔并不会向任何人提起过，就算是和他有着最亲密关系的汉尼拔都不行，毕竟这个世上使用人工信息素的人太多了。

“日常注意你自己的身体变化，威尔。”汉尼拔俯身凑在威尔的耳边，他故意让带着湿意的气体钻入对方干燥而敏感的耳道内，他注视着威尔的反应。

汉尼拔对于威尔不经意间地靠进他臂弯的行为而感到满足，但是他从来不觉得自己是位可以容易感到满足的人类，他明显想要更多。

“莱克特医生。”威尔皱着眉抬头望向单手拥着自己的汉尼拔，他看着对方脸上的笑意低头皱了皱鼻子地嗅闻着汉尼拔身上散发的信息素，他现在就像是个毒瘾发作的虚弱之人，他依赖着汉尼拔的一切直到他的余光捕捉到了杰克非常不赞同的神色后，他才勉强地支撑起自己的快要涣散的精神与意识。

汉尼拔对于杰克得贸然打扰感到了愤怒，可他脸上的表情却没有丝毫地变化。

“杰克。”汉尼拔松开拥抱威尔的手，他一脸平静地站了起来，他伸手和杰克对握。“恐怕我得做一件让你感到不舒服的事情了。我需要带走我的Omega以免出现意外情况，鉴于他现在的情况不太稳定，如果你需要的话，我还可以提供必要的医疗证明。”汉尼拔潜意识地将威尔挡在身后，他主动地迎接了杰克充满侵略性的信息素攻击。

威尔眯着眼注视起忽然针锋相对的两个人，他无意识地惯性散发出了柔和信息素来提醒两位陷入战斗状态的Alpha，他们的身边有一位Omega此时此刻需要受到保护。

杰克被威尔身上散发出来的气息所服软，他下意识地抬起双臂低下头耸肩做出一种随便你们干什么我都不打算管了的示意举动后便转身离去，就在他背对着两个人起步离去前无意识抬手捏了捏自己的鼻梁，他无奈地叹息了一口气。

杰克察觉到了汉尼拔和威尔之间的一丝异样，可他却不清楚到底是发生了什么，似乎有什么重要东西在不经意间发生了致命地改变。

“谢谢，莱克特医生，感谢你再一次帮我应付杰克的无礼行为，你知道他有多难缠。”威尔不知所云的说着胡话，他不停缓步身高的体温让他的意识开始混乱，再加上房间内迟迟没有散去的那些会让他感到恶心的人工信息素正不停地刺激着他的嗅觉和大脑皮层。如果不是威尔的意识够坚定，或许他早就就该昏迷在汉尼拔那个让他倍感安全的怀中了，而不是像现在这样让他自己发着颤勉强地用变得软乎的双腿站立起来。

汉尼拔几乎在威尔站起来的瞬间凑过上去单手搂住了对方手感结实的腰身，他的大脑快速回忆起有着如此精壮腰身的威尔是如何在他的床上扭动着需求刺激的模样。汉尼拔侧头亲吻着又开始轻颤着的威尔嘴角，他将那些稳重的信息素引渡进对方的识海深处。

汉尼拔有个垂手可得的愿望，他想要在没有标记的前提下让自己成为威尔意识与灵魂中最为牢固的锚，以此防止又其他胆大包天的Alpha指染他看中的猎物。

想到此处，汉尼拔又再一次轻吻了威尔的头加重了彼此短暂的链接，他打算接下来将对方彻底拥入了属于自己的世界，他即可将他那最钟爱的玩偶搬进了他的那辆低调却奢华的轿车中。汉尼拔现在要做的就是将他怀孕的准伴侣送回属于他们的安巢之中，只有这样做，他那叫嚣着的Alpha保护欲才能得到片刻的宁静。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
威尔再一次无可救药地被噩梦缠身，他身体自救似地产生了健康范畴内的低烧反应，再加上怀孕激素地变化，导致他的精神状态一天天地变得非常脆弱，睡梦中共情能力地失控让他整个人无助地蜷缩在暗红色丝质被单下，他本能地将自己缩成了一团只留下乱糟糟的头发裸露在被单之外。

这样的情况直到汉尼拔躺进这张本属于他的床内之后才得到了一定程度地缓解。

威尔几乎是在汉尼拔滑进被窝的同时伸展开了自己的手脚，他遵行Omega行动规律将自己的四肢紧紧地缠绕在对他而言充满安全感的躯体之上，他在梦境中呢喃着汉尼拔的名字，那些被汗水浸湿得柔软毛发则轻蹭着汉尼拔的胸膛。汉尼拔微弱地释放出属于自己信息素安抚着身边过度紧张的准伴侣，房间内安静的仅剩两个人频率不径相同的绵长呼吸声伴随着微弱的钟表嘀嗒声谱写出和谐的小夜曲。

汉尼拔抬起自己的右手轻抚过威尔额前的碎发，他将它们轻拢到一侧露出光滑的额前皮肤，他俯身轻吻而过没有选择留下任何痕迹，然后他将脑袋缓缓移向威尔的后颈处仔细嗅闻着，他自从在信息素中得知了威尔怀孕后就格外迷恋这个阶段对方身上所散发而出得柔和味道。

Omega能依靠自身信息素地变化而分辨出自己腹中孩子的精子供应者是哪一位Alpha，而Alpha的此类本能则在历史的长河中退化到几乎消失不见，可汉尼拔却意外地享受这种本该被他瞧不起的本能所支配着的感觉，他甚至故意激发了这项能力为未来做好准备。毕竟，在没有标记的情况下，独身一人的Omega极易出现流产倾向，所以他需要这项本能来让他知晓他的Omega身体及胎儿的情况以防不时之需。

因此，汉尼拔为了稳固彼此之间的信息素连接情况，他特意在制作属于威尔的食物同时会划破自己的手指让包含自己信息素的血液混入食材中，这样的同时还能诱导出另一个目的，那就是暴露而出的伤口能引起威尔作为Omega的另一种本能，他会对汉尼拔衍生出更多得怜爱之心，换句话说，汉尼拔的目的至始至终就只有一个，那就是让威尔无论在哪种情况下都无法离开他为对方亲手设下的牢笼。

“早上好，威尔。”威尔在迷人的低音中唤醒了他沉睡的意识，他下意识地揉眼微睁，他微笑着望向依旧躺在身边的汉尼拔，两个人之间流淌着一股难以言喻的氛围。

然后威尔彻底醒了过来猛地撑起了自己的上半身，他发现记忆出现了新的断片，他根本不记的自己是如何来到这里并且安稳地躺在汉尼拔的床上，但是他注意到了自己身上干净的衣物，他甚至看到了自己身上穿着的那件用上等材质制作而成的睡衣并没有被他每晚都会出现盗汗所污染，他这才意识到自己被对方照顾得非常好。

“莱克特医生，为什么我会……”

“你昨天发烧了威尔，出于医生对于病患的照顾和我们之前曾经发生过的种种，我相信我有足够的立场将你安置在我的床上，并且让你笼罩在我的信息素之下，看在你昨夜安稳入睡的情况就足以证明我的信息素对你的睡眠质量有着极大的帮助。”汉尼拔对着刚睡醒其实还没彻底清醒过来的威尔滔滔不绝，然后他看到了意料之中一脸茫然的威尔，他好笑地勾起一侧嘴角俯身轻吻着对方的嘴角。

“我，抱歉，莱克特医生，我不该贸然地打扰到你的休息。”威尔似乎有些懊恼，但是更多的则是不敢置信，他不相信自己居然会在汉尼拔身边感受到了名为安定的情绪。

“无需对你所做的任何事感到抱歉，威尔，我的房门永远对你敞开。”汉尼拔说着离开了床铺，他走到了威尔的那一侧，他俯身将对方一把抱起走出了房门并安置到了洗漱间。

威尔除了需要解决生理问题外，起床后的其余时间汉尼拔都一直陪伴在他的左右直到他安全地坐到了餐桌边上后，对方才转身离开他的身边前往了几乎不让外人触碰的厨房。

虽然汉尼拔尚未回到餐厅，但是早餐的香味已经飘入了威尔的鼻腔，诱人的炒蛋香味混合着香肠的咸香让威尔的唾液止不住地分泌，他听到了饥肠辘辘的声音。汉尼拔端着属于两个人但对他而言过于简单的早餐出现在了餐厅内，他第一时间注意到了威尔吞咽口水得微小行为，他满意地微笑着走到对方身边将手中的餐盘放到威尔面前的刀叉之间，随后他将自己的也放置在另一幅刀叉之间后，他可以地入座在威尔的身侧。

“炒蛋所包含的胆固醇配合油脂饱和度刚好的香肠和新鲜出炉的黄油面包所带来的热量足以维持你一个上午所需的所有能量。当然，我们并不能忘记手边这一杯牛奶的存在，它其中包含的乳糖和乳类蛋白足够让你的大脑和肌肉维持长时间得高强度运转。另外，我并不推荐你做过多的运动，你这几日身体情况并不算太稳定。”汉尼拔说话间切开盘中的肉肠，肠衣的油脂在刀尖切入的瞬间流出，随后它们缓缓地入侵了一旁色泽完美的炒蛋之中。

威尔多看了一眼开始进食就停止说话的汉尼拔后，他低头默默地吃了一口面前的炒蛋，一如既往的口味让他迫不及待地品尝了下一口，而汉尼拔则习惯性地无视了威尔毫无餐桌礼仪的进食习惯，关于这点，他完全把它当做了威尔的一部分。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
间歇性的肠胃不适并没有引起威尔太多的注意力，他甚至开始将更多的注意力放在了案件上而不是他自身的不适，理由也可以说得上是非常的简单粗暴，那就是以头脑风暴的力量去抵挡肉体上带来的折磨，这都是威尔往日里常用的应急手段。

可现如今，肠胃的不适感越发得强烈，威尔每天清晨醒来的唯二原因也从快要爆炸的膀胱变成了令他恶心的反胃开始，这样的变化导致了他看到冰箱里那些冷冻食品后厌恶呕吐的反应变得更为强烈，他深感自己有可能得了什么不得了的绝症，可他拒绝就医，因此，他惯性地投靠了对于他而言非常亲密信任的医生——汉尼拔。

“如果，每天早上都会有恶心的反应，我亲爱的威尔，我的建议就是，你可以来我这里完成你的每日三餐，相信我，至今为止还没有一个人对我的菜肴提出过任何不同的意见。”毕竟，提出过建议的那些人早已成为了下一个人的盘中餐，汉尼拔回忆着并且微笑地回应了威尔近几日的抱怨的同时对他做出了请坐的手势。

“这是真的，莱克特医生，我最近越发的挑食了，然而由你烹饪而成的美味偏偏是我为数不多可以下咽的食物了。”威尔仔细闻了闻摆在自己面前的香煎小羊排香气，他发现他的唾液腺正不由自主地分泌着大量的唾液，他不佳的胃口突然有了食欲，他现在有些迫不及待地想要品尝这道诱惑着他的精美食物。

“这是对我而言最好的赞美了，威尔，我以此感到荣幸。”汉尼拔脸上的笑容变得更为平易近人，他入座于威尔的对面以便他能更好地观察怀孕中却不自觉的孕妇，特别是这几日的分离足以让他的占有欲变得十分古怪。

威尔手上的餐刀在刀尖没入香煎小羊排的刹那间破天荒地注意到了汉尼拔手指上的不怎么明显伤痕，他依靠着自己侦查的技能和惯性不由自主地推断出了吸引他注意的伤口就在不久前刚刚凝结。威尔无意识地深吸了口气，他仿佛能从空气中闻到汉尼拔残留的血液味道，他的注意力忽然间完全被那道伤口所牵引，他就这样尝不出了那块被放入口中的羊肉该有的滋味，他食不知味了，他的内心突兀且猛烈地渴望起了汉尼拔的信息素冲击他全身的滋味，他的思绪逐渐飘远，他正在无意识地靠着本能进食。

汉尼拔察觉到了威尔的心不在焉，他没有出声打破这诡异的一幕，威尔在快速地吃着羊排可脸上的表情明显不在这道美味的晚餐上，他应该陷入了某种幻想。汉尼拔或许猜测到威尔发生了什么事情，可下一秒发生的事情依旧足以让他感到震惊。

汉尼拔看着威尔将手中的刀叉毫无礼貌地丢在餐盘里，对方在羊排快要吃完之前猛地站起，表情严肃地用大腿顶开了沉重的椅子，他带着一脸批判的表情来到了他的身边，他甚至非常不礼貌地伸手打掉了汉尼拔那只有着伤口却拿着餐叉的左手，他在确定没有东西打扰到他后又快速地握住了那只手举起。汉尼拔默默地注视着自己的食指被威尔含入了双唇间，温热的舌尖不停地轻舔着凝结度不算特别高的伤口，不一会儿的功夫混着浓厚信息素的鲜血入侵了威尔的口腔内。

汉尼拔并没有打断威尔的行为，他本能地挪开了椅子预留出了一些空间，随后他的右手放下了餐刀并搂住威尔的腰身用力一扯，威尔顺势坐在他结实的双腿上，他凑钱靠近了对方后颈处了嗅闻了一下，果不其然闻到了威尔身上浓烈的信息素，他的唾液在奶味的诱惑下不停地分泌着。汉尼拔想他应该需要临时标记他怀中的Omega才对，可他却抑制住了这股冲动，他暂时还无法暴露自己的欲望。汉尼拔想要威尔完整地来到他身边，他不是没有资格而是时间尚未成熟，青涩的果实还不配落入农夫的仓库，他想要的是那个非常完美的时机，他正渴望着。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
汉尼拔失踪了，不是彻底失去了联系，而是他此时此刻就是一只黑色的猫隐藏于黑暗之中，没有人知道他去藏身于何处，可每当威尔出现困难的时候他总能收到来自对方的主动帮助。

又一封署名是HL的信件出现在威尔小木屋门外的地毯上，它瞩目到不需要威尔低头就能看到。威尔扶着腰缓缓蹲下捡起地上的信封，他不敢置信汉尼拔就这么丢下他不管了，就在他发觉自己怀孕后的第三个月，就在他肚子显怀最需要Alpha信息素的时候就这么消失不见了。

威尔拿起信封的第一时间嗅闻了一下高级纸张上残留的Alpha信息素，浓烈的气息让他下意识地往森林里望去，然后失望地摇了摇头，他那睡醒后一直操动不已的腹部在他嗅闻过那些故意留下的信息素后总算安分了不少，他的左手不经意间抚摸过微微凸起的腹部，他努力让自己镇定下来后拆开信封展开纸张细细地阅读起来。

汉尼拔不知道用何种途径得知了威尔现在手上案件的进度，他用委婉而优美的文字指引了当前该思考的方向，他并没有直接明了地指示出了作案人是谁，却暗示了作案动机甚至用词间还表达出了关于他的离去的原因和这位作案人的行动轨迹有着密切的联系，他在告诉威尔他的离去不过是为了保护怀孕中的Omega。

威尔作为FBI的直感和Omega的本能作祟下，他捏紧了手中的信件咬紧了牙关，他在愤怒，但不是因为汉尼拔的失踪而是为了更重要的事情。威尔需要解决眼下的麻烦才能找回他不辞而别的Alpha，肚中的胎儿感知到了母体不安的情绪，它又重新闹腾了起来，威尔反射性地捂住嘴的同时他快步走向了厕所，怀孕带来的副作用让他总是不经意间地想要呕吐，特别是当他的情绪变得非常不稳定的时刻。

杰克找到威尔的时候，他正躺在那张新买的躺椅上休息，表面上看上去是在睡觉，实际上他的思绪却没有一刻在放松，他正在模拟凶杀案现场犯罪嫌疑人的行为动机，虽然摸不准对方到底是为了什么，但是唯一可以确定的是，对方是个完美的模仿犯，他崇拜食人魔的一切，他渴望成为新的食人魔，更重要的是，汉尼拔和这个凶手有着绝对的利害关系，他在追踪汉尼拔，他现在想要品尝的不再是普通人类的血肉，他更想要吞下属于汉尼拔的一切，如今他所做的一切不过是想引起汉尼拔的注意并且警告对方他已经找到他的这个现实。

“威尔……”杰克的声音不如往日那般响亮，他现在被Alpha本能所影响，他的面前有个需要照顾的Omega，他必须放轻自己的声音以防惊吓到对方。

“哦，杰克，你来了。”威尔调整了一下自己在躺椅上的位置，在确保自己的姿势不会挤压到腹部后，他抬眸看向了杰克，杰克非常主动地搬了个小矮凳坐在了威尔的旁边。

“我需要你的帮助，威尔，但是我答应过汉尼拔不让你去任何有血腥味的现场，他在乎你，你知道的。”杰克一边说着一边从口袋里拿出了刚洗出来没多久的现场照片。威尔几乎在看到照片的瞬间捂住了自己的嘴，他的喉结快速起伏着，他拼尽全力压制住了溢在喉咙口的呕吐感。“抱歉，我没想到这个也能刺激到你的怀孕应激反应。”杰克说着想要收回手上照片却被威尔一掌握住了手腕，他看到了对方眼中闪过的一丝坚决。

威尔拿过杰克手中的照片，他仔细观察着照片上所记录下的细节，随后他闭上了眼睛模拟起案发现场的场景，可他的意识却和他的想法背道而驰，他在犯罪现场看到了汉尼拔，那个抛弃了他的男人，他走到了威尔的前方就像是所有Alpha都会做的那样，他像是一堵安全墙那样抵挡在了危险之前。威尔透过汉尼拔的肩膀高度望了过去他看到了那头长满了黑色羽毛的鹿，它就像以往那样对他嗤之以鼻，他低下头暴露出危险十足的鹿角，他拨弄着前蹄似乎打算对着汉尼拔使用冲撞，然而就在渡鸦鹿准备起步的那个时间点，一位不知长相却气场十足的男人粗暴地闯进了现场，他的左手上拿着一根插满了图钉的木棍。

那个男人走了过来，随后他的站位和汉尼拔重叠了，渡鸦鹿楞了一下后收起了它进攻的举动，它缓缓地闭上了漂亮的眼睛。威尔看到那个男人凶残地用手上的木棍打击着毫无反抗之意的渡鸦鹿，他看到它七窍流血然后猛地睁开了血红色的眼睛，它透过汉尼拔看向了自己。

威尔在惊恐中大吸了口气，他的意识回到现实，他发现他的双手正护在微凸肚子上，而他却站在了汉尼拔诊室的门外，他又梦游了。


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
“找到你了~我亲爱的小猫咪。”一个陌生且成熟的男性声音突兀地出现在威尔的身后，同时他注意到脖子上传来了明显的凉意，而他的脸颊上则残留着足以让他感到恶心的湿滑感。

威尔敢肯定站在他身后的男人正拿着锋利的小刀摆放在他的脖颈间，而他那条本应该用来说话的舌头正舔过他的脸，他完全不敢动生怕对方一时冲动直接将刀刺进他的脖子，杀人犯可没有所谓的道德感和害怕，他只能沉默着忍受男人逐渐得寸进尺的行为。

“哦？原来你不是我的小猫咪，不过……”男人话没有说完，他只是将自己的鼻子靠近了威尔的脖子后处深深地吸了一口气。“你身上还残留着小猫咪和他后代的味道，难不成你是他目标？”男人好玩地怪笑了一声，他开始用力地舔弄着威尔后颈的腺体处，过了一会儿他就像是只饥渴的吸血鬼一样用力吮吸啃咬着。大量的血液在负压作用下快速地涌向腺体，腺体被迫充血的痛苦让威尔双腿控制不住得微微打颤，但是他依旧将那几乎快要破口而出的呻吟强压而下，他能感受到脖子上传来得尖锐疼痛，刀刃故意划破了皮肤表面却没有深入，随后他敏锐地闻到了血的味道。

威尔因为孕期接近足月的关系，他对汉尼拔信息素的需求量是越来越多，以至于信件上残留的气息已经无法满足胎儿正常所需要的量，这导致了他不得不每天徘徊于汉尼拔曾经待过的诊室与居住地之间，幸亏他早期获得了汉尼拔所有的备用钥匙，不然他此时此刻早已被信息素缺乏症而搞得头疼脑热。但是他没想到是，那位一直藏于暗处的犯罪嫌疑人居然会正大光明地找到了汉尼拔的住处，而他更没料到的是，他非常巧合地成为了那个男人最好的人质。

“你是个哑巴吗？但我看可不这么觉得，我认识的小猫咪怎么可能看得上有缺陷的人类呢？”男人说着话的同时空闲的右手在威尔的腰间摸索着。威尔头一次觉得自己没有随时随地带枪出门是正确的，不然他根本无法保证这个人不会以枪械走火为由伤害到自己，虽然脖子上的刀也是个杀人利器但是相比较枪械而言有了更多的生存可能性。

“好吧，既然你不愿意和我说话，那我只好委屈我自己啦，小可爱，乖乖跟我走吧，我可不信我亲爱的小猫咪会丢下他怀孕的伴侣，毕竟他可没有那么不绅士，不是吗？”男人收回了自己的刀刃，他在威尔反抗之前用手肘狠狠砸向了他脆弱红肿的后颈。

威尔感到后颈传来一股强烈的顿挫感同时眼前一黑，他在倒下前本能地用双手护住了腹部，他在男人狂妄的笑声中陷入了昏迷，他落入了由敌人一手掌握的地狱之中。

威尔醒来的时候发现自己上身赤裸地被绑在椅子上，他的口中并没有塞入任何阻碍物，那个男人背着灯光站着，可他那头翻着灯光的暗金色发色让威尔竟有些晃神，他下意识地以为是汉尼拔却在开口的瞬间醒悟了过来。

威尔无语地低下了头，他在确认自己腹中的胎儿是否受到伤害。威尔被Omega本能迫使着释放出带有求饶意味的信息素，似乎这样做就能引起杀人犯的同情心，然而换来的最终结果却是对方残酷且冷漠的笑声，他听到了金属间摩擦后产生得尖锐刺耳的声响，他看到那个男人正在磨炼着前不久刚威胁过他的精巧匕首。

威尔不知道他昏迷了多久，他也不确定自己的失踪是否引起了杰克的注意。威尔现在一无所知，他唯一知道的就是，他需要完美地保护好他腹中的孩子，最后才是他自己。

“小可爱~你有个名字吗？是个人总有个名字，对吧？当然，你不愿意说我也有办法知道，不是吗？威尔·格雷厄姆，对吗？我猜得不错吧？我果然很聪明！”男人自问自答自夸间放下了手中的小刀后走到了黑暗处，他忽然间打开了房间内的所有灯泡。

威尔在灯光亮起的瞬间反射性地扭头迷上眼睛，强烈得亮光刺激着完全适应了黑暗的视网膜，等他的视神经勉强接受了强光后他才注意到自己挂着点滴的右手和被皮带刻意勒住而变得更加凸起的腹部，他能感受到腹内胎儿不安地躁动着，毕竟它的生存空间被男人恶意地压缩了。

“放心~小可爱~我不会允许你轻易地流产！哈哈哈……”男人大笑着重新拿起小刀后走近了威尔，他蹲下单手抓住了威尔的头发向后扯，刀尖轻而易举地对上了他高耸蠕动着的腹部。威尔盯着男人充满了笑意的双眸，他笑得像是下一秒尖锐冰冷的刀刃就会毫不客气地刺入他的腹部，现在的这一切就像是他前不久刚做过的噩梦。

最近，杰克给他看了太多太多孕妇被杀案件了，现在他脑海中的拼图完整了，那些死状惨烈的杰作都出自于他身边这个男人的手，但是他和他认识的食人魔相比就低级趣味多了。

“还不愿意说话吗？再不说话你腹中的孩子可就要成为我的玩具了哦？”锋利的刀尖随意地划破了被撑开到几乎变成透明色的皮肤，毛细血管破裂后血液快速地涌出。威尔看着鲜血流出却没有感受到了一丝的疼痛，他睁大了眼睛喘息着着，他知道这个男人给他打什么点滴了。男人比威尔想象中得更恶劣，他居然给他注射了少量却不致命的麻药防止威尔在折磨中过痛而昏迷，由此可见这个男人懂得不少医药学。

“恭喜你，小可爱，你猜得没错，我的确是汉尼拔医学院的同学。但是，可惜的是，我嫉妒他，他实在是太完美了，完美到我不经意间坠入了名为汉尼拔的爱河。当然啦，他非常果断地拒绝了我。不过你猜怎么着？我在医学院毕业之前发现了个天大的秘密，可惜，我还没来得及威胁我的小猫咪，我就被迫提前退学了，为什么呢？因为……”男人咧着嘴轻吻了一下威尔流着血的肚子，他的舌头慢慢舔进了伤口，威尔想要反抗却只能无奈地瞪着对方，他现在用不出任何的力气。

“他把我的滥交行为给举报了！你简直无法相信！在所有学院都会滥交的情况下只有我被劝退了！多亏了汉尼拔，这位道貌岸然的杀人犯！哈哈哈哈！”男人不经意间暴露了汉尼拔的劣迹的同时注意到了威尔瞬间放大又缩小的瞳孔，他就知道他找到的小可爱也被汉尼拔完美的外表给欺骗了，他才不信会有人心甘情愿怀上一位杀人魔的孩子，更别提是还是一位会吃人的杀人魔。不过，关于吃人这一点，他还暂时不想告诉面前的小可爱，毕竟，他还需要最后的杀手锏来对付真正的恶魔。

“怎么？看起来你并不知道汉尼拔的真面目，那可真是太棒了？”男人轻轻抚摸过威尔的脸，他看着他一脸汗水的摸样，轻轻啧了一下。“麻药的剂量还不够让你彻底察觉不到疼痛吗？还是说，你在害怕？”说话间，那把锋利的刀刃缓慢地刺入了绑带与腹部之间，男人在确定并不会伤害到威尔腹中的胎儿并且避开了重要脏器后他加重了手上的力度，他欣赏着威尔张大嘴无助的摸样，他非常享受汉尼拔重视的人在他手中受折磨的样子，随后他松开了手，他将他钟爱的刀留在了威尔的身上。

男人伸手轻弹了一下刀柄，轻微的晃动引发的疼痛快速掩盖过了微量麻药的作用，威尔的冷汗瞬间涌上皮肤，他额头的卷发彻底被浸湿，房间内浓烈到无法被无视的Omega信息素让那个男人不由自主地舔了舔下唇，下一刻，威尔目睹着自己被男人吻住了，他裂开的嘴唇被恶心的舌头舔弄着，他在恶心他，他明知这一点却始终无法挣脱，他被迫接受着不属于汉尼拔的信息素，他被自身的Omega信息素挟持并陷入了信息素过敏性昏迷。

威尔从昏迷中醒来后发现那个男人不见了。

随着时间一点一滴地慢慢溜走，再强大的意识也扛不住疼痛饥饿干渴的折磨，威尔几乎快要失去活下去的力量了。威尔在半昏半醒间看到了汉尼拔的身影，他却知道那不是真的，汉尼拔根本不可能突然出现并解救他。威尔在迷迷糊糊中听到了水流声，他在光影晃动间看到了更为熟悉的人影，他过于干渴的喉咙早已发不出任何的声音，他快要死了，他已经无法顾及自己腹中的胎儿是否还活着。

威尔并不知道那个男人去哪里了，他唯一知道的是，那个男人在玩够了之后对他就像是对待被玩坏的娃娃一样，将他轻易地丢弃，他已经毫无价值了。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *文前预警，屑尼拔警告，别说我没提醒你们

10.  
杰克在威尔第一天没来上班的时候就觉得有蹊跷，因为他既没有给他发任何消息也没有回他的来电，他就像是汉尼拔那样突然间凭空消失了，可他知道威尔不是汉尼拔，他并没有其他可以容身的住所，所以排除一切可能性后剩下的唯一趋向就是他被人绑架了。

杰克是知道汉尼拔有个藏于暗处的敌人，但是他没想到那个人会对一位看上去毫无反手之力的孕妇动手。这一切一切就像是某人策划好的那样，威尔的失踪必然和那个嫌疑人有联系。杰克有头绪，却苦于没有明确追查的方向，他下意识地向阿兰娜寻求了帮助。

杰克带着阿兰娜搜索了威尔可能会去的所有地方，然后他们在汉尼拔的诊所内的书桌上看到了非常明目且挑衅的血色留言，毫无头绪的他们在留言地指示下绕了一大圈后终于找到了被困在森林深处小木屋内奄奄一息的威尔。

阿兰娜紧跟在杰克身后走进了留言最后所指示的木屋，她几乎在踏进木屋的那个瞬间就看到了被丢弃在房屋中间的威尔，他被死死地绑在木椅上头向后仰去张着嘴微弱地喘息，然而更吸引她目光的是那把插在他高耸腹部与胸腔绑带之间的匕首，她无法预测匕首的刀刃部分有多长，她也无法确定那把刀到底刺在了威尔的哪个器官上拔出后会不会引起无法压制住出血的情况，她更加不敢保证的是威尔和他的孩子在这样的情况下还能不能继续存活下去，她现在唯一能做的就是祈祷上帝保佑他们找到他的时间还不算太晚。

威尔的意识开始犯浑，他相信他快要坚持不了多少时间了，就在他以为他已经要死去之际他听到了异常熟悉的声音，他下意识地开口想要求救却没有任何声响从他的喉咙内发出。威尔已经被疼痛折磨地失去了绝大部分的力气，虽然他没有明显的流血迹象可入侵体内的异物诱发的炎症反应却让他体温变得异常，这导致了他体内激素混乱从而引起了强烈的恐惧心理。

濒死的关头威尔却依旧希望自己肚中的胎儿能顽强活下去的同时又期望着自己能毫无痛楚死去，他并不觉得有了孩子的他能原谅汉尼拔的所作所为，这是他为人的底线。威尔无法想象一位杀人犯会安然无恙地陪伴他度过余下的人生，他也无法幻想一位杀人成性的罪犯会因为爱情而放下手中的罪孽。他不是天使，他并没有感化犯罪让他们找回良知的能力。

“救……救……它……”威尔几乎用尽吃奶的力量才勉强地发出虚弱得气声，医护人员当然听到了他的呼救，随后他的手被一个温暖的手掌所包裹，他努力睁开眼睛望了过去，他看到了阿兰娜虚影，可惜的是，他已经听不见她在说些什么了。

威尔在昏迷前又看到名为汉尼拔的幻觉了，他正微笑着在远处对着他招手，然而他拒绝了汉尼拔的好意。

非健康的母体诞下了健康哭啼的女婴，作为威尔伴护的阿拉娜喜极而泣，她几乎不敢相信在这样快要步向死亡边缘状态下的威尔居然依靠Omega的本能释放出大量舒缓用的信息用来保护未出生的胎儿，她流着泪激动地握住了昏迷中威尔的手。

病房内心电监视仪上微弱的心跳声代表着威尔随时都有可能在眨眼间离世，要不是他的胸膛还在轻微地起伏着，就凭他那几乎无法察觉得细微呼吸声就足以让所有人都以为他已经在不经意间与世长辞了。

威尔昏迷的这段时间内，阿兰娜不是没有想过去找寻汉尼拔，可不管使用哪一种联系方式，她投寄出去的信件短信还有邮件都原封不动地打回了原处。阿兰娜拿着被送回的信件来到了威尔的病房。威尔的病床旁边还放着一个婴儿床，床内穿着婴儿服的女婴正安分地沉睡着，她头顶柔软的胎毛正紧贴在头皮上，纤细的睫毛让阿兰娜敢确定这位女婴长大后一定会是一位漂亮的小淑女，血亲的另一方的教养程度大家都有目共睹，至于威尔……阿兰娜一脸温柔地看着威尔柔软线条的脸庞，她伸手轻轻抚摸着，她相信他一定会宠坏他的小公主的。

“快醒来吧，威尔，你的小公主还在等着你抱她呢。”阿兰娜轻柔的声音像是哄着入睡中的孩童，她的手轻轻地挑开了威尔柔软的刘海。

就在这时，沉寂了许久的睫毛微微颤抖了起来，阿兰娜注意到了，她赶紧摁响了床头的呼叫铃，过了没几秒医生和护士大量涌进了威尔的病房。医生么在确定威尔的体征略有稳定后，阿兰娜这才微微松了口气，而躺在婴儿床内的小公主则被热闹的人群所吵醒，她发出了响亮的哭泣声，随后在阿兰娜的怀中抽泣着昏昏欲睡入，在入睡之前她睁开了她漂亮的褐红色眼睛看向了被穿着白色大褂的陌生人们团团围住的亲生母亲。

“什么？你要杰克伪造你死亡的证明？”阿兰娜激动地从从椅子上站了起来，她不敢置信威尔醒来后的第一个请求居然是这样的，她还以为对方会要求杰克给他休个无限期产假之类的，而不是让他帮忙伪造死亡证明，她不懂他为什么会需要这个。

“你知道的，阿兰娜，莱克特医生被我们正在找寻的新食人魔给盯上了，而我和阿比盖尔刚好是他最完美的人质，这一次他是放过了我，可这不代表他下一次也会放过我们，也许他只是想要莱克特医生的女儿，你懂的，我根本不值得他多费心思。”威尔说话的时候没有看向阿兰娜，他明知他口中所说的绝大部分都是谎言，可他不想告诉她所有的真相，他觉得自己不值得阿兰娜过多的担忧，这一切都是他自找的。

“但是，威尔，看着我，你要相信FBI和杰克，他们一定会保护好你的。”阿兰娜不乐意答应威尔的请求，她并不愿意替威尔向杰克传达这种莫名其妙的请求，即便他说出来的理由是如此的合理。

“不，我不相信，我已经尝试过一次了，你也看到代价了，我不想再冒险了，我还有个女儿，阿兰娜，拜托了，我不能用她的命来赌博，这不公平。”威尔说话的语气里渗入了不少痛苦的情绪，阿兰娜始终无法理解他的请求，可她却还是咬着下嘴唇拨通了杰克的电话。

《讣告！FBI特别调查员威尔·格雷厄姆因公殉职》

汉尼拔打开每日送到门前地毯上的报纸，报纸的末页的左下角赫然印着一张FBI的讣告，上面的名字刺痛了汉尼拔的眼睛，他压抑住翻滚着得愤怒情绪阅读完了全文，他注意到了文章的末端写着威尔死后诞下的女婴被同事收养的信息，随后他面无表情地将报纸重新折叠了起来，他就像是往常那样沉默着合上了木屋的大门。

这时，一位美女从卧室内走出，她打着哈欠靠近了正拿着报纸向里走的汉尼拔，她亲昵地喊着汉尼拔的同时双手缠上了对方的胳膊轻蹭了两下，她完全不知道接下来会发生了什么，她表现得完全像是所有新婚的妻子那样脸上挂着甜美的笑容，她右手无名指上的银色戒指正闪闪发光。

汉尼拔微笑着将手放在女人的腰间走向了餐桌，桌上正摆放着的他刚刚煎好出炉的新鲜培根和煎蛋，它们散发着诱人的香味。

—第一部完—


End file.
